istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Jungle of Ragna Session 6
The sixth session in the campaign The Jungle of Ragna Preceeded by Jungle of Ragna Session 5 Plot As the party was carrying K'Artanyik's clutch back to Lumbrea, they spotted a drow spying on the city. The drow quickly vanished, at which point the party found Sha-Karn, who had escaped from the servitude of Marneiros Loreweaver in Cendriane. Sha-Karn had discovered a method to remove the raffle parasite from those who had been infected by using Greenbane, ritual components, and the core from a tiefling horn. The party the went with Sha-Karn to the docks to check on the status of The Venturer, where they discovered that the tiefling ships there were being outfitted for war against the dragonborn-ruled city of Eilthyra. The party took a rowboat to The Venturer, where Sha-Karn assisted in fixing the ship. The party then went back to Lumbrea to find the core of a tiefling horn. As they were walking through the city, Ispowon slipped a ritual scroll to create fool's gold into Phelaia's pocket. The party then headed into the dungeons beneath Lumbrea, where they found that the water was a thick, black slime. As they traveled deeper, the party came across a torturers room with several prison cells. Inside one of the cells the party discovered Curry Blackclaw, manacled to the wall in such a fashion that she would electrocute herself should she try to use her lightning dragonbreath. Curry was being guarded by two amicable tiefling skeletons, one of whom traded the party its horn for their soulfang. As the party was about to free Curry, a second Curry came into the prison and began chanting in Abyssal. Phelaia attacked the Curry duplicate, pulling her into the gelatinous cube which the duplicate had just summoned. As the cube attacked the party, the duplicate was enveloped by the cube and dissolved, revealing itself to be a succubus in disguise. The party then freed Curry after hunting down and killing an object mimic which had disguised itself as the toilet in Curry's cell. The party the returned to The Venturer where they gave the tiefling horn to Sha-Karn. The genasi forge-master set to work curing the thri-kreen as Curry and the party took an extended rest. The next degree, the party travelled back to the forest ridge where they had see the drow overlooking Lumbrea. Trakas Cleavesong noticed that the drow's footprints disappeared only when it had been next to trees. Unsure of what course of action they should take next, Radek Sunmarcher invoked the Hand of Fate to offer guidance to the party. The Hand told the party that killing Zangretor Vicelord would prevent a war between the Lumbrea tieflings and the Eilthyra dragonborn, that there were no drow on Ragna Island, and that killing Zangretor would stop the raffles. Phelaia then decided to create fool's gold so that the party could buy better armor and weapons before they confronted Zangretor. Istoniel Maglangul and Radek decided not to contribute any gold to the ritual because they felt that defauding the tiefling merchants with false currency was unlawful. The party then went to confront Zangretor, and greeted him by Trakas smashing his door to splinters. Zangretor, realizing what was about to happen, teleported away as a worldfall began to occur. The party fought against drow-mimicking dryads, spiders, a treant and other fey and plant creatures as several more worldfalls began to occur, destroying the upper part of Lumbrea. The party then fled Lumbrea deciding that they had fought valiantly long enough, allowing some tieflings to escape to safety. As they escaped the city on The Venturer they saw that Lumbrea had been completely overrun by Twistthorn Jungle, and that the tiefling navy was seeting sail for Eilthyra. Followed by Jungle of Ragna Session 7.